


敏感娇花

by Dajizhuazi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajizhuazi/pseuds/Dajizhuazi
Relationships: 何尚 - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	敏感娇花

1.尚九熙的身子顶敏感，媚骨天成，比衍艳勾人的娇花更令人欲罢不能

当腰腹被人无意间剐蹭触碰，犹同细电掠身，从尾椎骨往上蹿至发丝爆开的酥麻；与人贴太近讲话，连人无意识呵出的热气卷过耳尖和颈，都会产生该死的生理反应，就像含羞的少女春光流泄，肌肤肉眼可见升红，比成熟的樱桃更甚

当然，此种情况，仅限于面对何九华！

犹记一次台上，下头物件在过紧大褂的反复摩挲下充血渐挺，不得已佝着身子撑够漫长又折磨的下半场，就别提被人摸一下屁股这种敏感禁忌地儿了...

三个礼拜前，台上何九华正在兴头，突然拍了尚九熙臀肉一巴掌，软弹肉浪推向人温热掌心，尚九熙登时不争气似的双腿一软，这一泄力差点当场瘫跪在地上，得亏反应快及时逮住四方桌，才免了内尴尬

不知情的何九华当时还嘲笑他，没过年呢不用行此大礼，引来台下一阵此起彼伏的放肆爆笑

只有尚九熙自己知道，大褂下头的物件迅速抬头，说不上宽松又是新上身的紧韧布料勒的东西生疼，连颅内思绪都蒙上了一层潋滟水雾，刚要以话语遮饰这不易被察觉的窘迫，何九华偏又和他有了肢体接触，毫无防备一扯他腕子，浑身一颤，梆硬物件前端小口一张，顷刻不听话一样激出一小股热液，极速流扩腿跟，滑腻湿黏，尚九熙不敢直腰，连往下接话都带着断续的细喘

下场后，何九华发现人腮边不正常的酡红，迅速拉住要离开的尚九熙，抬手量上人额头，确认人没发烧，但还是语气急切地追问人到底哪里不舒服，不过尚九熙没吭气

何九华这一着急，半个身子直接贴到了尚九熙身侧，极富攻占性的气息将人浸成软泥，有一搭无一搭的触碰更是令人窒息，细痒绵络翻涌叫嚣着烫开欲望

偏偏胯骨又顶撞到人臀尖敏感处，尚九熙脑子霎时就像覆满了细密气泡，无法思考，只想离何九华远一点，但何九华粘的紧，再次贴上，尚九熙不自控两股微颤，几欲失去支撑力，只能胁迫两片薄唇微张与外界交换新鲜空气，像极了荒原草木失火狂肆，却在等待一场暴雨降临

得逢此时助理出现，喊何九华去取专场定制大褂，尚九熙这才得以脱身，不假思索一下推开何九华，深吸一大口气，夹腿打着颤落荒而逃

天幕收拢月色，腻风吹向欲望之网，无限坠落反复，没人发现，在昏暗暧昧的光点尽头，薄薄的内裤前头与滚烫白浊早已染湿大片禁地

2.打三礼拜前到现在，尚九熙就像装了开关一样，只要何九华多靠近他一分，他就能自动反掿三米，连碰都不让碰，何九华就因为这，最近特别郁闷，毕竟何九华喜欢尚九熙这事全后台都知道，偏偏对方非要躲着他，这心里不大是滋味.... 

喊尚九熙一块去吃个饭，以各种理由推辞，喊他一块对剧本也非得隔一张桌子远

恰逢今儿天略阴沉，小片乌云聚集唤来裹沙的风，潮湿泥尘入鼻，再加上酒精的缘故，何九华心情说不上来的烦躁... 

整个七队聚餐，特意挑了个雅间，自己搭档和自己搭档挨靠在一起，尚九熙何九华被安排在了最靠里的位置，但由于间隙过小，两人只能贴近一点，椅边和椅边也就没有缝隙可言了

但自打上次“事故”之后，只要何九华挨近尚九熙一厘，就打腰眼往外冒出钻心噬骨的麻软，就差在人眼皮下直接化成一摊春水

为了避免上次情况再次出现，尚九熙直接搬着椅子躲到了桌子斜对面

何九华本想伸手拽住人衣角，奈何没留住

只见尚九熙红着微烫耳根无视脸上乌云聚集的何九华，索性直接跟左手边只顾扒拉菜的秦霄贤硬聊起天，半个人都挂在了秦霄贤右肩上，但就是不回望何九华一眼

秦霄贤硬着头皮挤弄着眼，尴尬瞅向何九华，置气的何九华一下子连灌三瓶酒... 

“哥，饶命！”

两头为难的秦霄贤当场发微信给何九华，盯着何九华眼底泄出的三分杀气，自然不敢乱动

饭局过半，一桌人都缀散着酒气，就连平时不怎么喜酒的尚九熙都喝的醉醺醺的，整个人看起来顶像只娇柔可人的小白兔

放眼望去，尚九熙肌理间挂着一层软嫩淡粉，莹润的唇边沾满酒渍泛起水光，倒有一股子说不上来的魅劲，盯得何九华干涩的喉头一滚，只觉周身血液倒逆

没过片刻，这场磨人的聚餐终于结束，所有人都陆续离了场，只剩喝趴在桌边的尚九熙和一旁的何九华

想起刚才特意躲开自己，和秦霄贤有说有笑完全无视自己的样子，何九华就莫名一股邪火往上蹿

再加上酒精助燃，竟倏地起身，三步并作两步到人身旁，一把勾起人有致的细腰，严丝合缝贴到自己胯旁

明显感受到人无意识一颤，却没在意，扳过尚九熙喝得透红的小脸，捏住人下颌精准地堵了上去

对方鼻翼间呵出的淡淡酒气同自身携带的清甜奶香混杂在一起，让何九华瞬间不能自已，深度沦陷

而且尚九熙嘴巴很小，可以完完全全包裹覆盖过来

何九华用舌尖虔诚地描摹着尚九熙唇形，其软嫩香甜的唇瓣比上好的花蜜更丝滑，上瘾的美妙让何九华当场疯狂，欲望驱使本能反复索取，霎时发出啧啧的唇舌嘬咂声

舌尖叟过柔嫩口腔内壁的每一寸，没一会两人连同呼吸都变得黏着，从唇角溢出的津液在舌尖的推换下滴落在尚九熙高扬起的脖颈上，堪堪散出甘甜酒气

迷糊糊的尚九熙发出几声破碎嘤咛，更撩拨起了何九华身上高燃的火

“唔....难受....”

两颊熟透的尚九熙根本不知道此刻自己有多诱人，从喉间哼出近乎撒娇的气泡音表达着自己的不满... 

“哪儿难受？”

炽热的气息浇在尚九熙颈间，尚九熙蹙着眉夹紧双腿来回磨蹭，板正的布料顷刻变得褶皱，明明知道对方已经醉成烂泥，但何九华还是生怕这可人儿哪儿不舒服

结果尚九熙指着自己微隆起的裆部开始大口调整呼吸，何九华这才明白，脑子一热竟直接拿掌心整个覆了上去，只听见尚九熙一声带着甜腻低吟的“...嗯....”

清楚感受到滚烫物件在掌心有了快速且明显的变化，搁着布料捏了头几下，人竟抖如筛糠，连同从鼻尖下方哼出不成调的软音儿

意识不清的人侧立起身子，没缘由地咬了何九华手腕一口，落下两排清晰齿痕，还沾着亮晶晶的津液

瞧着尚九熙抬起水雾氤氲的眸，无辜地睨向自己，在无防备的情况下又被嘬咬脖子一口，登时一个红印子招摇而现，继而尚九熙又不安分地扭着身子骨猫似勾人，何九华只觉欲火焚身

但一想起尚九熙最近如此抗拒自己，何九华身上这邪火爆烈高涨，其中强烈的占有欲半参愤怒一窜至极点

撩起尚九熙宽松的卫衣下摆，滚烫的掌顺着裤腰直接滑进禁地，游过细密丛林，一把攥住硬如烙铁的东西

没等动作，只感受到怀中人战栗着高挺起胯骨，顷刻一股浓腥味打入鼻腔

敏感的身子依旧敏感，竟一股脑全交待在了何九华手里

湿滑浓腥的浊液浸透薄薄的白色内裤，沾染了何九华一手

内裤顶头位置被直直射过，连同外裤一同洇湿大片开来，极像开了朵乳白色的花，而且整个人都在轻颤着，尤其是胯部，更将这花瓣培栽得更大朵且扎眼

3.何九华将墨色外套从身上剥离，直接裹在了尚九熙屁股上，又痛饮手边一杯白酒，没做迟疑将尚九熙打横紧抱在怀里，带回了他家

急促的上楼声与心跳频率一致，不大的空间里尽是暧昧因子弥散

用肘关节顶开玄关小灯，连昏黄的光都折射出一种催促人赶紧去make love的泡影

将人往床上一扔，软弹的床垫荡起一层细致柔浪，好似在为将至的狂风暴雨做着准备

尚九熙整只小脸埋在纯白的羽绒枕中轻轻厮磨，盈盈一握的细腰从薄薄的灰色卫衣下偷溜出一截，连同高撅起的屁股几声哼哼

“难受....难受....”

一边用带着委屈的语调发出难受二字，一边两腿紧夹，不安分地摩蹭着身子下方的床单

何九华盯着床上勾精摄魄的尚九熙，呼吸变得逐渐粗重，迅速将人翻了个面，一下解开耷拉在腰下的裤带，从人脚踝处一拽裤脚，瞬间只剩一条挡不住光景的白内裤和两条笔直的光洁细腿

托在尚九熙屁股蛋下头的手感受到一团湿滑，视线随即碾转过去，才发现穴口连接处的地方早就洪水泛滥，透光的白布料在汁液的浸泡下紧贴在人臀缝处，完美地勾勒出人浑圆的臀型

迫不及待揉了一把，尚九熙胯部一抖，又一股温热汁液从布料间溢出，湿了何九华半个掌，被禁锢在前方的物件也吐露出一小股清液

“居然这么敏感”

何九华眼眉一挑，手从内裤前方滑入，骨节分明的指直直扫过性器来到穴口处，食指指腹轻轻按压柔嫩穴口几下，穴口竟又涌出一大股蜜汁，没等再一次轻按，竟自觉张开一条细缝吞吃进半个指腹

研磨周遭半圈，就听见尚九熙细喘的调子变得更勾人，霎时透明汁液裹满了何九华指腹

看着醉酒的尚九熙在自己手里意乱情迷，何九华的东西就硬的发疼

“真是个磨人的妖精！”

何九华啪的一巴掌打在人右臀上，一声脆响回荡在床边，尚九熙吃痛一声闷哼连同臀肉一紧“....唔....好痛.......”

“痛我给你揉揉”

一边发出低磁的蛊惑，一边扒光了尚九熙身上残存的所有衣物，一股脑丢在床榻下

尚九熙憋得彤红的性器迫不及待跳进视线，高高翘起径直贴在平坦的小腹上，微张的铃口还一股股往外淌着清水

托着尚九熙单薄的背将人抱在怀里，顺势把人两腿大开，隐秘的东西顷刻间就更明显地展示在了何九华眼前

顺着臀缝沟壑滑下，再次光临穴口，细嫩粉红的穴口不断吐出花蜜，灵巧的指反复研磨按压，没一会就顺利抽送进一整根指，感受到紧致的内壁温热湿滑，贪婪地嗦舔着进犯的指节

“.....不要....”

尚九熙脑子昏沉，眼睛半闭，感受到身体里的异物，本能推开在自己身体里作祟的手

他只觉自己将要烧着，无法喘息

结果当手抽离身体，尚九熙竟一阵空虚袭来，眼睛忽然睁得老大，好像想到了些什么，主动勾住何九华脖子，啄了人唇一下，软塌塌地呢喃，“哥，我....难受..”

“你知道你在做什么么？尚文博？”

“....唔.....哥....九华...”

尚九熙迷糊糊瞧见了何九华这张快要贴至自己鼻尖上的脸，似乎没有意识到自己处境的危险，只剩一张红扑扑的小脸和一具比春日里软烂浆果更甚的身子

尚九熙此刻究竟醉没醉无人知晓，但眼里漾起的水波比春水溺人，下一秒竟主动拽下何九华裤带，一把扯掉人碍事的外裤，迫不及待张开微红水润的嘴唇隔着内裤就含住人胯下性器硕大的圆头

不大的小嘴瞬间被堵上，独属男性的腥味盈据口腔，俏皮的舌不听话的打着转，勾的人性器又肿胀了一圈，连同骇人的青筋彰现

居高临下的何九华看着跪在自己胯间卖力的尚九熙，想要将人据为己有的想法又深刻了几分

“你说咱俩只能是搭档，你明知道我对你的心思”

“你明明也是动心的，但你什么时候才能正视它，哪怕一刻”

动情的何九华将手覆在尚九熙心脏的位置上，三分怒火，六分深情，还有一分无法自控自毁而亡的理智

何九华抽离自己的胯，低头望着尚九熙，而尚九熙这时偏又自己粘了上来

像被夺走心爱玩具的小孩情绪化哼哼着，下榻软腰，屁股高撅，两手使力扒下何九华内裤，坚挺滚烫的性器顿时杵现在眼前

勾住何九华精干的腰，仰起头舔舐了柱体几口，唾液挂满整根性器才将前端送进嘴里，梆硬的东西顿时撑圆了唇瓣，进进出出捣弄着不留缝隙的口腔，没一会就发出咕叽咕叽的水声，连嘴角涎出的唾液都流到了耳根后方

何九华似乎并不着急自己的动作了，他倒有点沉溺从不敢奢望，尚九熙主动将自己奉上的快感

如果醒来的那刻是一场碾碎的粉末，他情愿在此刻多哄骗上自己一会，同扬起的海浪拍碎在无情的礁石上

性器抽离唇舌，尚九熙出乎意料似得缠住何九华的脖颈，一把将人推倒在床上，像只树袋熊一样爬到了人身子上，整只覆在了何九华正上方，瘫趴在人剧烈起伏的胸膛上成一小团，两只胳膊还死死搂住人身子，头顶何九华锋利下颌轻声呼出“好热....”

何九华硬到发疼的东西杵着尚九熙柔软的小腹，尚九熙不安分地扭了几下屁股蛋表示抗议，竟又蹭起了自己身上未熄的火，于是扭着屁股带着物件上下在人腿跟上来回磨蹭，没等翘起屁股释放就又喷射出一小股精液，空气中几乎全是尚九熙精液的糜乱气息

震颤着无力的软腰在人身上痉挛，低喘，何九华捏住人挺翘臀肉，用力搓揉，软弹的肉从指缝溢出，霎时留下几道红印

通身过电，大脑死机，尚九熙后庭的穴口一缩一合，将分泌出的汁液一股股挤出体外，顺着臀缝流到何九华大腿上，还带着几分温热湿滑

兀自直立起身子，跪坐在何九华胯骨上，将何九华臀下的床垫又下陷几分，眼角似有水雾泛起，眼神却比纯良的小鹿还要无辜

大张着两腿，胡乱找寻着身后巨硕骇人的性器，用柔软的手扶住就要往下坐，奈何东西太大，都要滴出泪来才将将吃进去一个头

从身下逐渐攒积起的痛感使得尚九熙清醒了几分，不断沁出的细汗将快感驱逐出境

“...不行，不要！”

当被痛觉唤醒，尚九熙惶恐地盯着身下的何九华和一丝不挂的自己，深度的醉意顿时清醒了一半

刚要抬起身子逃离，就被何九华掐着两只手可以掌锢过来的细腰不留情面的摁了下去，一挺到底

刺透神经的痛让尚九熙当场噤声软了腰

“你就那么讨厌我？”

“何九华，你是不是疯了，你他大爷放开我！”

“是，我是疯了！”

尚九熙像只困兽，无力地低喊，但尚九熙越是挣扎抗拒何九华就越是生气，他到底哪里不好，他到底哪里让尚九熙如何抗拒自己，他到底哪里比不上别人，凭什么！

两手死死掐住尚九熙的腰，不给人挣脱的机会，用力顶起胯，将人高高弹起又重重落下，臀肉拍打人胯骨的声音分外清晰

尚九熙感觉后方几欲撕裂，粗壮的巨物又硬又烫直直捣向体内深处，柔嫩的肠臂被撑满，不受控制的汁液被大量带出穴口，又麻又痛卷袭全身

“疼...”

看着尚九熙拧着两道细眉咬紧下唇喊疼，大口喘息的可怜模样，何九华又心生怜惜，抛去气头上的怒火，竟不动了，尚九熙透红着脸一下瘫倒回何九华胸口上，心脏砰砰跳着

他不是不喜欢何九华，他是不敢喜欢，这个社会的流言蜚语足以杀死一个活蹦乱跳的成年人

“给我次机会..”

何九华用手捧起尚九熙滚烫的小脸，在人耳边轻声试探，尚九熙攥紧拳头没有说话，眼尾发红

看着尚九熙没有逃走，听着尚九熙的呼吸逐渐平稳，何九华大胆地在尚九熙体内律动起来，虽然速度很慢，九浅一深，用手揉着周遭的臀肉以示安抚，但尚九熙还是带了哭音

汹涌的汁水沾湿了两人的连合处，甚至洇透了身子下头的一块床单

何九华干脆将人抱起，翻过身子，将尚九熙压在了身下，高抬起人细长的腿盘在自己精干的腰间，再次正中红心，没敢整根没入，留一半在外头，浅浅挺动着腰

但尚九熙身子骨比含苞的花骨朵敏感，痉挛着身子没停止一刻的震颤，温热紧致的内壁差点让何九华立刻缴械投降

随着快感逐渐替代痛觉，尚九熙居然高耸起细腰配合起何九华刻意的进犯，循序渐进，整根没入，由慢到快，由浅到深，九深一浅，啪啪的顶撞声声入耳，汁液乱溅，未被开垦过的土壤变得软烂成熟

“.....嗯.......”

尚九熙忽然往后抽离身子，蜷缩起脚趾，何九华的东西碾到了一处软肉，只需一下，尚九熙就无法喘息，但何九华掐中人要害似的一抹坏笑，立即掐住人腰摁回自己胯间，严丝合缝咕叽一声一下，又捣向那处，接二连三研磨那个敏感点

“慢.....一点....慢....一点....”

连同前方性器都跟着抖动了几下，没等人气喘匀，何九华就勾起人腰，还留在人体内就将尚九熙堪堪翻了个面，胁迫人高撅起屁股蛋以更深的姿势进进出出，没抽插几下就听见从尚九熙求饶，握着尚九熙物件的手还感受到了从前端滴出来的小股亮黄温热液体

于是没歇着胯下的动作就抱起人来到了卫生间，特意站到了镜子前，通透明晰的镜子巨大，占据一面墙壁不说还正对门面，尚九熙瞧着自己被人托着屁股蛋抱着腰间，窄致的臀缝里还吞吃着人紫红的性器，瞬间脸爆红到滴出血来，一下子把头扎进了何九华怀里

“何九华，你怎么这么没羞没臊....”

何九华放下人的腿，还没等尚九熙将液体释放，毫无防备就又顶入了人体内，一只腿还插在尚九熙腿间，勾起人下颌胁迫盯着镜子里迷乱的自己，还帮人捏住前方的东西，感受着热液一股股从下方流泄进身下的马桶里，还帮人抖了两下

看人解决好后，一下子将人顶到镜子上，尚九熙身前两点红缨触到冰凉的玻璃面刹那，激的浑身一颤，连同后穴一缩，夹的何九华差点射出来，乳粒在光滑凉物的招待下渐渐坚挺

何九华架起尚九熙的一只腿，又深了一个度，听着尚九熙带了哭腔的粗喘，加快了腰间的挺动，一侧的手顺着人腰间偷溜到人下腹处，一把捏住尚九熙将要再次达到高点的东西

犯罪的手揉过人圆鼓的囊袋，勾挑起人炽热的东西，还以粗砺的拇指腹细细摸索着小小的铃口，结果在尚九熙抖着腿几欲再次释放的时候，何九华一下堵住出口

“等我一起”

何九华在人耳边低喘，两人汗液黏着到一起，大操大干几下过后，何九华将悉数种子径直留在尚九熙体内，烫的尚九熙差点跪在地上，松开堵住铃口的刹那，一股薄精喷洒到了镜子上，爆成一朵乳色的花

4.何九华抱着精疲力尽的尚九熙洗涮干净，盯着人疲倦睡颜几分酸涩几分欢喜，看着人粉里透红的肌理和满身交欢过后的痕迹竟生出一丝心疼，吻了吻人眉心，打开推送消息的手机翻阅了几下，虽然错过了封箱，但眼前人是真实的

看见有人艾特自己，点进去是一个视频，就是三个礼拜前，自己在台上打了尚九熙屁股那次，看见另一个视角，这才明白为什么尚九熙不让自己碰

看来身子太敏感也不是什么好事

不过这样的尚九熙给别人看过，何九华心里更难受了，跟醋坛子打翻了一样

次日尚九熙醒来，何九华看着尚九熙含水泛红的眼睛以为尚九熙后悔了，更多的是冲动后的手足无措，没成想尚九熙

“还愣着干嘛，过来给我揉揉腰，都让人折腾散了，屁股也废了”

何九华屁颠屁颠给人揉腰，冲动是魔鬼，偶尔当次魔鬼说不定有意外惊喜


End file.
